Don't Leave Me
by monica2mochi
Summary: When he left, and you know that he will never come back to your side … But is it really the truth? Kise x Reader. RxR


Don't Leave Me

Kise x Reader

When he left, and you know that he will never come back to your side … But is it really the truth? Kise x Reader. RxR

Story owned by me.  
KnB owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-Sensei  
Rated T  
Genre: Romance &amp; Hurt/Comfort

If you can, please try to listening to the song 'rivers flows in you' by: Yiruma while you are reading this fanfiction.

"I love you [f/n]-cchi! So could you be my girlfriend-ssu?"

"Stop lying to yourself [f/n]-cchi! Stop believing what other people say that I did not love you [f/n]-cchi! The reason I kiss you is not that I just pity you! It's because I love all of you [f/n]-cchi!"

"Hey girls I need to talk with you! Why do you dare to hurt the only girl that I love in this world-ssu? Stop it or you will face the consequences of it!"

"It's okay to cry [f/n]-cchi! Remember that I will never ever leave you! You know [f/n]-cchi that sometimes it's better to cry so you can release all the negative feelings that hide in the deepest part of your heart…" He said that while he hug you from behind.

"When I met you for the first time I thought that you are the most beautiful girl in his world [f/n-cchi! I never doubt the fact about it! So just you know that you are an attractive, beautiful, smart girl that I ever met."

"You are the siren that captures my heart, inner mind and soul…," he said with his deep low voice.

You are still reminiscing all the words that he said to you from the first time both of you met. When you were teaching him how to swim. When both of you were kissing for the first time.

Now you are alone in your school swimming pool. You did not care if you could be able to sink. This is because now your heart is lost in despair. The pain of losing your light; it is really hurting your mental.

It all began when he wanted to learn swimming from you are the girl who won many gold medals from almost all the international Olympic.

Then suddenly you felt you eyelids is so heavy so you are closing it. Then, you got into the eternal darkness. Now, you cannot open your eyes it anymore. Even you cannot feel the water anymore...

Flashback

When you were swimming in the school swimming pool, you did not realize that Kise come.

"[F/n] [f/n] [f/n]!"

"Yes Kise?"

"Can you teach me how to swim?"

"Okay, but when?"

"Now!" He said and he released his uniform. You can see his bare six-packs muscle stomach and you feel your cheeks reddened. He realized it and decided to come near you.

"SPLASHHH" That the sound of the water when he jumped into the pool.

"KISE! Stop coming into the pool with that way!"

"Okay! But can you return that with a kiss?"

"No! Moreover, I will never do that! Now let's focus on swimming lesson Kise!"

About **1 week** later

Now, Kise can swim like a fish in the sea. You thought he would stop teasing you. But, you were dead wrong ... He continues to tease you ... He would never forget to come visit you every day. Then, his fans got jealous from his special treatment to you.

Until one day, his fans decided to bully you. When you are alone in the swimming pool because Kise had to go to studio because he must come to a photo shooting session.

"Hey you [l/n] don't be such a **bitch**! Stop monopolizing Kise from us!"

"What do you mean? I never take Kise from you. He is the one who always following me!"

"You're lying! **Hey let**'s punish her because she lied to us!" Said the girl who looks like Kise group fans leader.

Then they started to kick you ... Punch you ... All of their punches and kicks make many bruises in your body ... Until you lose your consciousness...

Then when he opens the door of the indoor swimming pool gym. He does not need a damn minute to help you...

... **1 hour** later...

"[f/n]-_**cchi**_ [f/n]-_**cchi**_ [f/n]-_**cchi**_"

Then you woke up... You felt really tired. Your body aches so much. Then, you tried to open your eyes. Slowly, but surely your eyes is opening and then you saw him.

Moreover, he immediately removes the distances of your and his lips. You felt your cheeks blushed like hell now. Then, he stops kissing you.

"I love you [f/n]-_**cchi**_! Will you be mine?"

"Yes."

Then he smiled again while trying to remove the distances of your and his lips again.

Then on the next morning...

In the front of the classroom Kise declared that you two are in relationship so whom dare to try hurting you will pay the prices!

Then he walk closer to his fans who bullied you yesterday...

"Hey girls I need to talk with you! Why do you hurt the only girl that I love in this world huh? Stop it or you will know the consequences of it!" He said it loud and clear to them loud and clear.

You are really happy when you heard it. Now, your vision about Kise changed from playboy to boyfriend. However, there is nothing that last forever in this world right?

Until that fated day, come...

That happened eight months after that bully incident.

When your mother asked you to buy some things in the nearest market. You did not think that the completely simple errand that your mother requested would make your life change...

Because when you walk back from the market, you saw that Kise was kissing somebody and that shock you very much. Making you lost in thought and did not realize that you were still crossing the zebra-cross. Because of that, you are freezing in the middle of the road.

Then that crazy car come ... Moreover, you are too late to realize. The last thing that you say or maybe scream is "KISEEEE!" Nicely done the crazy car bumped against you.

There is no klaxon or any sound. That can make you realize and get **outta** from the street.

"[f/n]-_**cchi**_!" Finally that was the last sound that you heard

**1 month** later...

"It's been one month since [f/n]-_**cchi**_ got into the hospital ... The doctor said that there is no hope anymore ... Why I am so idiot and I cannot realize that the one who I kissed that day is not she? Why did the other girl used black magic so I didn't know that she is [f/n]-_**cchi**_?"

This day Kise do not know what to do anymore, he felt that he is a number one idiot person on this earth! Therefore, he decided to skip this day basket practice and come to your favorite place ... The school swimming pooling.

Even though he was still wearing the full uniform of high school Kaijou; he jumped to the pool hoping he can still remember you warmth and your smile ... Without closing his eyes, he can still see the sky and the cloud. He remembers what you say to him before...

Flashback

"Kise try to floating now!"

"But [l/n]-_**cchi**_..."

"Ok try to sleep with eyes open and see the sky!"

"Waaahh I can floating now [l/n]-_**cchi**_"

"You know Kise you are the sun that makes my heart hot every time..."

"..."

"So don't ever leave me okay Kise?"

"Hai [f/n]-_**cchi**_!"

Flashback end

"But know you are leaving me [f/n]-_**cchi**_. Please don't leave me..."

"..."

There is no answer to Kise.

"God if you are really exist then, at least let me see [f/n]-_**cchi**_! Just for the last time!"

Now he made a decision...

"Please don't leave me [f/n]-_**cchi**_ ... Don't leave me..."

Even though Kise is not crying his heart are broken to pieces now and he finally makes a decision to sink so he can see you again ... What a reckless and dangerous action. Nevertheless, he is Kise after all.

"Hope I can see you now {f/n}-_**cchi**_."

He really tried to sink himself to the water...

Nevertheless, then the miracle happened...

You woke up from the eternal dark and saw _**Kise**_ almost get sink. Without any problem, you dived to the pool and saved him.

"{f/n}-_**cchi**_ is in here this must be a **dr**-."That is what _**Kise**_ actually going to say, but you cut him with a kiss.

"No, it isn't **Kise." You said** after you parted your lips from his. You can see him blush a little red on his cheek.

"Goodbye _**Kise**_ ... Remember do not waste your life okay! Protect it!" You said before you faintly gone...

_**Kise**_ just froze in there for a few minutes. Before he dash to your room in the hospital.

Then when he got the courage to see you in the hospital. How surprisingly when he comes in your room. That you are awake. Now, you are already making a smile for him...

"Remember I will never leave you Ryota-**kun." You said** before he ran to you and closed the distances of your and his lips.

The End

AN

To dear anonymous Passer-**by thank** you for your kind reviews. Now, I am already fixing the grammar errors! Sorry for before.

And, it is not that Microsoft Word grammar check not working anymore. It is just that my Microsoft Word grammar check went off. So, sorry again (Bows to Passer-by and other readers). Hope you can forgive me _**minna**_-_**san**_!

_**Gomen**_ Rin-_**chan**_ because I did not fulfill my promise ... I promise you this is my last sad story! (Bows to Rin-_**chan**_...)

Hope all of the reader was enjoying reading this _**fic**_! And, sorry to make you die **and coma** all over again like the story I miss you-_**nanodayo**_.

Oh and I accept request for making reader **x** character! Do not forget to PM me if you want me to create it! OK!

See you again ... Bye!


End file.
